Maestro Delphine
by Madame de Blurb
Summary: A little prequel before the series which peeks into the mind and plans of Maestro Delphine..is she really so bad? You decide! New Chapter added!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I make no claims upon Last Exile, except that it serves my purpose to write the sick delusions floating around in my head.

A one-shot prequal exploring Delphine's character. Keep in mind there is some innuendo just like the series…so enjoy!

"Cicada, have Lord Dio brought to the audience chamber, I have some very exciting news to share with him." She said coldly. Her black lips curling into a smile.

"As you wish Maestro." The guilder answered.

"and Cicada, tell him not to keep me waiting, today is the first of many special days to come."

"Yes, Maestro." He responded, as he disappeared to fulfill her wish.

You are so useful Cicada, she thought to herself as she looked at the large fish tank in the room, but then of course you would be, you serve me, after all. Could there be anything more to life than to serve a Queen so selflessly. Her thoughts were in a whirl, today she would inform Dio of her decision to name him as her successor. Such a willful boy, but he was just so adorable when he was obedient. Dio was her special pet, her only bloodline, together, they would rule the guild and pass down the name of Elaclaire. It was so wonderful, this future she had created. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice coming from her golden transmitter which hung from her headdress.

"Maestro, Lord Dio is ready to receive you" Cicada informed her.

"How wonderful, I'll be right there." Delphine answered back.

Leaving her thoughts behind her she turned to leave the room and entered the transporter pod. She arrived within minutes, and opened the doors to the chamber ceremoniously.

"Dio," she stated sweetly, "how adorable you look."

"Thank you sister." He answered as he knelt before her.

"Stand up Dio, there is no need to bow to me, to others I may be Maestro but to you, dearest Dio, I will always be sister." She told him as she looked at him, her hand cupping his chin.

"Cicada, Lucciola, leave us, I wish to speak to Dio privately." She ordered imperiously," and make sure that we are not interrupted."

"Yes, My lady." Both guilders stated mechanically as they left to guard the outside doors.

Once she heard the click, she re-focused her attention to the young, white haired boy in front of her. Dio remained still, waiting for her to continue. He knew firsthand how quickly Delphine's moods changed. As long as he flattered her ego, he knew he would be safe from her vile temper. Her hand released his chin and he could feel her sharp nails caress his neck as she walked behind him. Her face suddenly coming alongside his own as she bent down to lick his left cheek with her black tongue.

"You are simply to cute, but today I something very wonderful to share with you. I have decided to make you my co-regent and successor. On your seventeenth birthday you will undergo the Ceremony of Agoon and pledge your allegiance to me. You will become a full-fledged guild member on that day, and I will bestow the title of Maestro upon you, should you pass the test. Many will make the attempt, but in my heart, I know that you will not disappoint me. You are an Elaclaire after all." She explained.

"You are too generous sister, I do not know what to say." Dio told her.

"Only you know the secret of how to make me happy," she answered as she embraced him from behind. "say nothing else. The matter is settled." Letting Dio out of her embrace she stood upright ,"and now I will leave you. It is my desire that you continue your training and witness our guild technology firsthand on one of our warships. Everything has been prepared. Lucciola will watch over you and ensure your safety until you are recalled for the ceremony. I am certain you will find the experience most enjoyable."

"You are too kind Delphine, I shall not disappoint you."

"Of course you won't, being the obedient boy I love so much, I know that you would never want to upset your dearest sister. Now go get ready, the warship is awaiting your arrival and I have other matters to attend to. There are rumors among the surface dwellers that the key to exile has been discovered. As you know, Exile belongs to me, as does this world. If the rumors are true, I will require the key to ensure exile's safety." Delphine stated coldly.

Looking back at Dio, she smiled inwardly to herself. How perfect everthing was coming along, but then of course it would. She had planned it so, and nothing would stand between her and getting what she wanted. Her lips curling into a smile once again, as her mind calculated such a wonderful future.


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2-Discovery:

"Maestro, I have confirmed that the rumors are true. The key has surfaced. It seems that some betrayers have arranged for the cargo to be transported with the cooperation of Anatoray." Cicada told her solemnly.

Her blue eyes narrowed with anger as she threw a rose head on the floor. How dare they try to take something that belonged to her. The Emperor would pay dearly for his actions. Thinking silently about the proper tribute for his treachery, her impassive face suddenly broke into a cruel, smile.

"The Emperor should be more careful in choosing who his friends are. Let us show him his mistake. Take back some of the croadia units from the fleet that is engaged with the Disith in Norkia. Then retrieve the key, and bring it to me. Destroy any who stand in the way of the guild." She responded coldly.

"You are too forgiving, Maestro Delphine. Shall I retain Lord Dio's warship to handle the matter?" Cicada asked her.

"What a perfectly splendid idea, Cicada. Yes, have Dio's ship take back the units. I'm sure he will find the experience quite fascinating. It will make a wonderful gift for my dear brother. I am sure he will enjoy observing their futile resistance." She laughed aloud, "but it is my wish that you capture the key and return it to me."

"As you wish Maestro." Cicada answered. Turning away from her he left her alone in the room as he continued toward the transporter unit. Having been assigned a mission, he now needed to lead a team to go find and retrieve the key. He would not disappoint Delphine, he knew the fate of those dared.

Delphine got up from her throne clutching the large bouquet of roses in her arm. Her need to discover the mysterions was more urgent than ever, now that the key had been discovered. Looking ahead at the swirl of gray winds that howled alongside the guild ship, she fell into pensive thought. Pressing her free hand against the clear window she continued to look out into the gray void uttering softly, "My most precious of things, soon I will bring you the key and you will awaken from your slumber. Only I know what it is you are, soon we shall continue the unknown miracle and the guild's position will be sealed forever. We will be the untouchable future."

Meanwhile news of the four ships being sunk by the guild in the skirmish between the Anatoray and Disith had already reached the Emperor's ears. "Foul tempered witch. I should have known she would betray us." The Emperor hissed.

"Majesty, with Maestro Delphine leading the guild, it unknown which way the wind of fate will blow" Marius responded. "She is fickle by nature, this action is a retaliation for something which must have displeased her."

"Retaliation, we have done nothing which could constitute an offense, Marius. We cannot afford to have the Guild working against us. The Maestro taunts us as if this were a game. Only by gaining control of Exile can we hope to destroy both the Disith and the Guild and bring an end to this war."

"Majesty I have secured the cargo as we planned. We must be patient, we cannot afford to let the Guild realize that we have discovered the key. I fear that we may already be too late. The Maestro is shrewd and cunning, if she has discovered that the key exists all may be lost."


End file.
